One step closer, two steps back
by CookieChip
Summary: Thirty years have passed since the death of Diva. Haji can sense that Saya will awaken soon from her hibernation, and for once he imagines the life they'll now have without worrying about a chiropteran take over. But when she finally awakens will Saya even remember her own lover or will she give in to her own bloodlust? HajiXSaya Rated M for later chapters
1. The Awakening

_**The Awakening**_

* * *

Dark. Silky. Warmth.

It was my being. The only thing comprehendible to me.

Who ever I was.

Time was meaningless.

Except for those very few hours.

I looked forward to it. I _craved_ it. Just like the urge to breath.

Those hours brought peaceful sleep to me.

Something about the rise and fall of that sound made my heart stutter. Gave me hope even.

Hope.

As the sound began its decent, I held unto that hope.

That hope to one day meet the one behind the beautiful music.

* * *

Thirty years Haji waited for her. Everyday, he sat upon the steps outside the tomb, playing the lullaby which she taught him so long ago.

Skillfully, he brought his hand to a still, listening as the last of his notes echoed off into the night.

He took a breath of frosty air. "Sleep well, Saya." He whispered, tucking his cello back into its case. Before closing the lid to the cello case, Haji uncovered the secret compartment which held Saya's katana. The blade glistened in the pale moonlight, and Haji smiled.

_Never again. _He thought. _Never will you have to wield this blade and spill your blood ever again. This time you'll live your life, and spend it with those you care about. _

HajI snapped the lid shut with a click. Hoisting the large case to his back, he gave one last look to the sealed tomb.

The sound of his chiropteran queen's heartbeat reassured himself that her time of awakening was soon.

He began his slow walk down the steps of the crypt, the shadows engulfing him as the night moved in.

Little did he know that if he had stayed a moment longer, he would've heard the sound of his queen's cocoon being ripped apart as Saya's hand reached through the silk webbing.


	2. Somebody that I use to know

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Blood+!**_

* * *

It took a year, but somehow Kai managed to talk Haji into staying at Omoro's - though he was rarely seen at times.

Haji observed the growth and development of Saya's nieces from afar. Never getting too involved in their lives. That was what Kai was for, and he treated them like his own.

Both girls were stunningly similar to their mother, Diva, and their aunt. They both shared slender framed bodies, waist length, jet black hair, and an unstoppable appetite when it came to Kai's cooking. The only thing that separated the girls apart were their eyes and personalities.

Kanade had her mother's piercing blue eyes, but Saya's tender heart. Hibiki on the other hand shared Saya's brown colored eyes and Diva's wild spirit.

Something about them made Haji wary. Despite Kai's constant reminders that there's nothing to fear from them; Haji knew all too well of the powerful blood that coursed through their veins.

The first time he even saw them up close was when he sat on the top deck of Omoro's, playing to the setting sun and the pass-biers below.

He sensed their presence, but instead of pausing his performance, he called out, "You may come sit out here if you wish."

Shyly, they peered around the doorway.

"That…music is…so lovely." Kanade sighed, moving to the rise and fall of the cello as she made her way over to the balcony with her sister.

Both were only seven at the time and could only see over the railing by standing on their tiptoes.

Haji said nothing more, only focusing his thoughts and actions into this one piece.

It was when two voices joined in, did he stop, his hand caught mid stroke.

"Sorry." Apologized Hibiki. "Did we disrupt you?"

Haji focused on keeping his hands steady, taking a moment to swallow before answering, "No. No…It's just I didn't know you girls liked to sing. You both have beautiful voices." He said in his usual monotone voice, while his chevalier blood ran cold.

_Funny how they both retained their mother's talent to sing. _He thought, sarcastically.

"Please," He said slowly. "Continue."

Starting once again where he left off; the girls' voices harmonizing perfectly.

* * *

But that was twenty-three years ago.

Fully developed, the girls looked to be eighteen, and were currently attending high school for the third time.

Over the years, Haji began to except them for who they were.

After all, they were not the ones to be blamed for the actions of another.

* * *

It was just a little past eight when Kai and the girls sat down together at the bar in Omoro's

HajI was about to walk out the door when something on television caught his attention.

"_**Last night there were five murders in the downtown area. Police suspect gang relative activity, but they do not have the acquired evidence to make arrest-" **_

Kai turned the volume higher as he listened intently to the reporter on screen.

"HajI…" He began.

"No." HajI answered. "I've patrolled this city every night, and there's no sign of any chiropterans in a fifty mile radius."

"Kai…what's going on?" Kanade asked.

Kai waved her off. "Nothing. Maybe I'm just being paranoid here-"

"_**Witnesses claim that the attacker was some kind of demonic beast with red eyes. Others state it was a nude high school girl with long black hair-" **_

"It can't be…" Kai breathed.

HajI was gone by the time Kai even turned around.

* * *

The crypt's stone door laid in ruins.

HajI stared at the tattered mess of what was left of the cocoon.

His only thoughts were, "_I'm sorry, Saya….I'm so sorry. I should have been here by your side when you awakened." _

There was a roar of a motorbike, the harsh breathing of Kai as raced his way up the steps. He took one look at the remains.

"Oh…shit!" He slammed his fist into the stone wall.

Without a word, HajI turned to leave, but Kai caught him by the shoulder.

"You're not going to leave me behind! I have to find my sister!"

HajI shrugged from his grip.

"It's best if you go home, Kai." HajI replied, walking down the stairs. "I'm afraid it's not your sister who's awakened this time."

With that said, he disappeared within a blink of an eye, and Kai cussed.

He turned to one of the many graves, placing his hand on the cool, rough surface.

"We'll find her. I promise, Dad. I'll take care of Saya!"

Even though he was pushing fifty, Kai sprinted down the stone steps like he was eighteen again, and revved his bike to life.

Spitting sand and gravel into the air, he headed into the city the city, hoping at least one of them reached Saya before she decides to kill again.

* * *

He knew she was there.

He also knew that she was the predator and he was her prey.

But he managed to act calm, removing the cello from it's case and took a seat on one of the park benches- which luckily for his was empty at the moment.

He drew the bow softly across the strings, lightly like a lover's caress.

Slow and steady, he played the cello for his queen, not being afraid when she dropped from the tree and slowly made her approach.

Her cream colored skin stained red from the blood of her recent victims, and her eyes glowed crimson in the dark.

Slowly, she traced the base of the cello with her finger, then moved it to Hajji's bandaged hand.

He dared a glance towards his queen.

Her long strands of black hair fell forward as she leaned into HajI.

Haji's body stiffened at her close contact.

_Something's off…_Haji thought, and looked at her face.

She smiled, but it wasn't the same smile the old Saya showed when she looked at him.

This was a smile of a demoness who has caught her prey.

"Saya…" Haji whispered.

Saya's smile grew till she was baring her fangs.

"My little cello boy." She cooed before lunging for his throat.


	3. Forgive me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Blood+**

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait. XP I hope it was worth it.**

* * *

_Forgive me_

* * *

Saya woke to a cold floor.

"Ugh." She groaned. "How did I get here?"

Slowly, Saya raised up from the ground, propping against her elbows. That's when a rustle of clothing caught her attention.

She was wrapped in what looked to be a long, black tail coat. The only thing covering her naked body from the chill in the air.

"Saya."

Saya jumped at the soft whisper, he eyes darting to the man standing in the corner. His figure half covered in shadows.

She reached out with one hand to the voice. A sob reached her lips.

"Ha…Ji."

And he was there, kneeling by her side.

Tears streamed down her face as she gently stroked his cheek.

"I…I thought you were," She sobbed. "dead."

"HajI brushed her tears, cupping her face. "I'm alive and well." He replied. "By your side, I'll forever stay till you wish me gone."

Saya slapped his shoulder lightly, laughing through her tears.

"Why would I ever -"

She stopped mid sentence, horror stricken at the sight before her.

HajI's white shirt was torn and stained with blood from the collar down.

"HajI, what happened?!" Saya looked up at his face, searching for an answer.

When he only looked at her, silent; she knew.

She knew…it was her.

Even though he no longer had any signs of a wound, Saya knew her attack had been to kill, not just feed.

Her hands clutched his tattered and bloodstained shirt, tightly

HajI wrapped his arms protectively around his queen while she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Forgive me." Came Saya's muffled plea. "Forgive me, HajI."

HajI leaned down and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"You're forgiven."

* * *

"God, I can't believe it's been thirty years." Saya breathed.

Standing on the edge of the roof, they both stood stared across the street where Omoro's laid nestled among the other buildings.

Seeing this little piece of familiarity brightened Saya's already dreary mood.

"He knows you've awakened." HajI stated simply. "And he won't stop until he finds you."

Saya's eyes flickered to Kai's moving figure through the shop window. He worked busily behind the bar, his hands moving fast over the grill.

"I hate what I'm doing, HajI, but there's a few things I'd like to consult with Joel before I see Kai again." She combed her hand through the long strands of her hair.

"_I'll ask HajI to cut it for me later." _She thought abstractly as she watched Kai through back his head in laughter to whatever the guy at the bar said to him.

To her left, HajI bowed his head. "As you wish."

"Good." Saya said., placing her hands upon her waist as she scouted the building for possible entry and escape routs to stay out of Kai's sight. "Now, as for my plan, I'll just need a few minutes to grab a few necessities from my room - that is, if it still is my room." She brushed away that thought like a pesky fly. "Never mind that."

Saya moved closer to the edge of the roof.

"Five minutes is all I need. You can just wait here till then."

"As you -"

Saya's hand prevented him from saying the rest.

"Don't." She said softly, hinting a smile.

Leaning forward, she placed a kiss just to the corner of his lips. Then fell backwards off the roof, leaving a very bemused HajI behind.

* * *

Plates clattered and voices echoed below on the first floor as Saya sneaked through her own home.

She noticed a new color of paint on the walls, new furniture as well as appliances, but other than those small changes, it was still the same to her as it was thirty years ago.

Saya turned down the hallway that led to the bedrooms. She stopped short in front of her father's old room - or what used to be his room. Now the door was decorated with blue and green flowers stickers.

It didn't cross her mind until now that Kai could be living with a girl - whether it be girlfriend, wife, or even daughter.

She smiled at the thought of Kai having a child. He was always good with children, Riku especially.

That dreary mood she had ever since waking up this morning, returned.

Saya leaned against the door frame as the sadness of the memory of her younger brother hit her like a fresh wound.

Wanting to walk away from these bad memories, she continued down the hall till she reached her own room.

The door creaked as she opened it.

Sunlight poured through the open curtains, warming the room even on this cold day.

The bed was made, not a piece of clothing on the floor or strewn across the bed like she usually discarded them.

Saya opened one of the chest drawers, surprised to find her clothing folded and tucked neatly in the drawer.

_"It's like I never left." _She thought before pulling out several articles of clothing and placing them into a duffle bag she found in the closet.

Saya caught a glimpse of the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"I should be going." She muttered, zipping the duffle closed. That's when she noticed the half closed door to her bathroom and instantly thought of how luxurious a warm shower would be.

She stood there at the doorway of temptation, biting her lower lip.

Finally she gave in, stepping over to the window to flash five fingers at the dark figure on the roof of the neighboring building, signaling HajI to give her a few more minutes.

Knowing that the sound of running water would be hidden by the clatter downstairs, she turned the knobs on.

Saya caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror, her naked body only covered by HajI's coat - which she kept pulled tightly around herself. Her eyes had a faint red glow to them.

_"But that's just because I've recently fed." _She told herself as she stepped out of HajI's coat, letting it fall limply to the floor. _"I can't possibly still be hungry after last night." _

But it was there.

That burning lust and need, not unbearable and definitely manageable, but it was there. Wanting to take control again.

_"It's just because I've awakened. I'm going to have to get used to deal with it." _

Saya stepped into warm bliss, the water soothing her stressed body.

Down the drain is where she washed away those fleeting, haunting memories of last night.

She knew she killed many, but she didn't want to remember the exact number. She didn't want to relish in the fact that she killed people. People who had lives. Who had family and friends that loved them.

She didn't even want to consider them people.

They were just bad memories, washing down the drain in a red spiral.

Saya leaned forward, into the spray, placing her hands on the shower walls for support.

And she cried.

* * *

She stayed in there longer than she ever meant to, but just as she had cut the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her; there was a knocking at the bathroom door, followed by Kai's angry voice.

"I know you're in there!" He said loudly. "Come on out."

Saya's heart dropped.

* * *

**Author's note p.s. :**

I'm sorry for the way Haji's name looks and the formatting. My word processor won't have it any other way. :P  
Also if you guys would like to read more I'm only asking for 5 reviews. It's just so that I know that you guys want to read more, or I can stop with my crappy writing.  
I'm not asking for a huge, long review. All I'm asking is your opinion of the story.

Do you wish to see more?  
Is there someway I can improve in my writing?  
Can I haz cookie?

**Just something to motivate this writer.**

I thank thee so much for putting up with me this far. :D

***virtual hugz to you all* **


	4. I'm an aunt?

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of blood+ **_

* * *

**I'm…an Aunt?**

* * *

Haji saw Kai make his way upstairs, knowing very well that he would discover Saya.

Be he didn't make a move when Kai opened the bedroom door.; he just stood there and watched.

After all, Saya never gave him the order to keep watch for her brother, and though however much trouble this would put him in later; he owed at least this much to Kai.

* * *

Saya slowly opened the door, fully clothed after hastily grabbing something from the duffle bag.

What awaited her on the other side was Hell's fury. Her brother, now aged in his mid forties, stood before her, eyes dancing like fire and steam practically coming out of his ears.

Saya, feeling very small under his harsh gaze, meekly raise a hand up.

"Hi, Kai-"

"Don't you "Hi, Kai." me young lady!" He snapped, pointing a finger in her face. "This is the third time this month, Hibiki! Honestly, if you didn't want to go back to high school then you should've said so. You could've saved me from-"

"Hibiki?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Oh, cut the bull." He muttered, rubbing a hand down his face.

"Look," He said, some of the anger vanishing from his face. "We have a very busy rush hour, and if you're not going back to school, you can at least help me down stairs." He added sternly.

Saya gave a small laugh. "That was quite…fatherly, Kai."

His eyebrows scrunched together. "What are you talking about, Hibiki?" Suddenly, he noticed her clothes. "And why are you wearing your aunt's clothes?"

"I'm…an aunt?"

"Hibiki, where is this crap coming from?" Kai asked, clearly getting aggravated.

"Kai?"

"What? We have customers downstairs waiting to be served."

"Look at me." Saya said, sternly.

Kai crossed his arms, annoyed by these games, but he looked at her.

When he still didn't get it, Saya sighed, using her hands to pull her hair back to make it look as short as it once did thirty years ago.

"So…" Kai said slowly. "You want your hair short like your sister's?"

She huffed, releasing her long hair. "God, Kai. You've become quite stupid in your old age."

Something about the way she said that, made Kai take a closer look. His eyes suddenly becoming bright when it finally clicked for him.

Kai grasped Saya's shoulders, pulling her close and almost too roughly, but she didn't protest. Instead she hugged her brother just as tightly.

"Hi, Kai." Saya repeated, and she felt Kai laugh.

* * *

It was a little after three now, and Omoro's stood empty.

Kai walked over and locked the front door with a click.

"Tell me," He said when he turned around. "How much do you remember of that night nearly thirty years ago?" He sat down across from Saya, who had a plate full of food placed before her. Her chevalier stat next to her, silent as ever.

Saya replied around the boiled egg stuffed in her mouth. "It's…hard to say." She swallowed. "I get bits and pieces from that night, but not enough to place everything together."

Kai tapped the table with his finger, not meeting his sister's gaze. "How much do you remember…of Diva?"

Her chopsticks froze midway to her mouth. She lowered the food back to the plate, her appetite now gone.

The sound of her katana piercing through her own sister. The panic in Diva's dying eyes. The shock…the blood. So much blood on her hands…

Saya closed her eyes against the flashing memories.

"Too much." She replied. "All too much."

HajI placed a loving hand over her tightly clasped fists.

"What about after that?" Kai urged on.

Saya poked around her food with the chopsticks. "I remember Amshel…and - and leaving HajI because the theater was going to be bombed." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"So she doesn't remember the girls." Kai mutter to himself, so low Saya almost missed it.

"Who's Hibiki?" She asked.

Kai's head snapped up, a gleam of hope in his eyes.

"Earlier in the bathroom …you called me Hibiki. Is that your daughter?"

There was a half smile on Kai's face. "You could call them that."

"Them?" Saya said, confused.

"Hibiki and Kanede." Answered Kai. "They're wonderful girls - though Hibiki has her moments. Very smart, the both of them. Top of their classes. Kanede even wants to go to college this time around."

"This time?"

"I'll explain later." Kai said with a wave of his hand.

"And talented!" He continued. "You would believe the musical talent they possess."

"Their skill with the cello could match even yours, Saya." HajI added.

"You've _met_ them, HajI." Saya said, surprised by this.

"I taught them." He replied.

Saya suddenly smiled. "I want to meet them."

Kai stretched, arms reaching back behind his head. "Oh, no doubt you will. They should be arriving from school soon."

She picked up her chopsticks again, finishing her cold meal. "So," She swallowed before continuing. "Who's the lucky lady? Is it Mao?"

Kai tossed his head back and laughed hard. Wiping a tear from his eye, he got up and walked over the bulletin board covered in new and old photographs. "It was over with me and Mao back when you were still awake, but of course with the whole Diva and chiropteran take over, I can't blame you if you didn't notice." He shot her a teasing grin.

Taking a postcard from the board, Kai handed to her. "This was the last time I ever heard from her."

On the front had a picture of Mao and a some guy holding hands under a waterfall; the Brazil jungle their background.

"That's Okamura." He said, pointing to the guy. "A newspaper reporter that helped out Red Shield a few times with his research."

Suddenly there was a loud thunk from the door. A muttered cuss word could be heard from outside followed by rapid knocking.

"Kai!" Shouted a feminine voice. "Kai, open the door! This is the lamest joke you've pulled yet."

Kai got up, unlocking the front door, but his body hid the person at the door from Saya's view.

"Just so you know," He told the hidden person at the door. "I would never do something as stupid as locking a door for a joke." He stood aside to let the person in.

A young girl in her late teens entered, her braided length that reached past her waist, swayed as she moved.

"Oh," Replied the long haired girl. "And replacing our orange juice with orange jello isn't stupid?"

Kai laughed. "That was a good one and you know it. Come on inside, girls. I have someone I want you to meet."

"This isn't another one of your girlfriends is it?" Grumbled the same girl.

"Oh, come on, Hibiki." Chided another girl who crossed the threshold. Her hair was just as black and glossy as the first girl's, the only difference was that it hung lose around her shoulders. "Kai deserves a life to you know."

The long haired girl, Hibiki Saya guessed, tossed her book bag into the closest chair. That's when she caught a glimpse of Saya sitting at one of the tables.

Shamelessly, she gawked at Saya, and Saya too stared back with equal shock.

Noticing her twin's speechlessness, the short haired girl turned around, her ice blue eyes widening.

"Kai," The blue eyed girl asked. "who's that?"

"Girls" Kai said, pulling them close. "I'd like you to meet your Aunt

* * *

*Sobs*

Thank you thank you thank you thank you for those kind reviews.

I will try my very best to update once a week, but hey you guys understand life, right?

*showers the readers with cookies*


	5. Join me this night

**Author's note: I own nothing of blood+**

* * *

**_Join me this night_**

* * *

Saya laid awake, staring at the dark ceiling of her bedroom.

The neon glow from the clock shined 12:42, and she still couldn't get her mind to shut down.

She sighed, turning for the umpteenth time, trying to find that one spot that would allow her to escape from reality with its thoughts and memories.

Curtains swayed as a cool breeze entered through the opened window. Saya turned her face towards it, chilling her fevered skin.

Her lips parted as a silent whisper escaped her lips. She felt unsteady with years of regrets baring down. Her thoughts drifted to one she knew would keep her whole.

As a reply to her quiet plea, a low hum from a string sung somewhere in the night.

Saya shifted, slowly moving from the bed to the opened window. The song played on, beckoning her. So she let it guide her.

Placing her hand beneath the window, she pulled up, the window groaning slightly in protest.

"_Join me," _The music sung low. "_Join me this night." _

And so she did.

* * *

Silent as an ally cat, Saya made her way across the roof of Omoro's.

Highlighted be the crescent moon, HajI sat at the very end, deep in concentration as his fingers moved flawlessly over the strings while he played.

Saya took her seat next to him, shoulder to shoulder, letting the music filler her mind, body, and soul.

At last, the final note echoed off into the night, and they sat there in silence till HajI quietly asked, "Something on your mind?".

Saya gave a small laugh. "A lot. There's too much going on up there at the moment."

Packing his cello safely into the case, HajI then popped the hidden compartment that held Saya's katana, handing it wordlessly to her.

Saya held the familiar weight of the blade in the palms of her hands, sliding the case off far enough to see the glint of the blade.

"I am glad to know that you will never have to wield this blade again." HajI told her while she stared down at the blade.

Saya cracked a smile. "You sound so sure."

"I am, for there is no other chiropteran made by Diva's blood alive other than her own flesh and blood, and you have already wronged your right. Diva is dead. She can't bring harm to anyone else, and your time as the Red Shield's weapon is over. They hold no bond over you now. Your free."

"Free." she whispered. Such a foreign word to her own lips.

"Free to do as you wish, and not for another." HajI leaned closer, lose strands of his hair tickled Saya's ear. "But I," He said. "I shall remain loyal and by your side till the very end."

"Then why must you stay encaged when the doors of freedom are opened to you as well?" Saya asked, her brown eyes gazing deep into his.

HajI's smile was earnest. "Because this songbird wishes the presences of its master over the lonely vastness of the open sky." He stated simply.

"I wish to be no one's master." Saya said quietly, leaning her head against HajI's shoulder.

"If that is what you wish then I'll simply be me. The one that hated you back when Joel brought me to the Zoo. The one who found friendship with you years later. The one who will always be your Chevalier. The one who grew to love you with every passing day. The one who -"

Saya placed a hand over his mouth. "Quite talkative tonight aren't we?" But there was a slight blush to her face.

HajI removed her hand from his mouth, but kept it wrapped in his.

"There are so many words I regret never saying in my long lifetime. I wish to break that habit now."

They fell into silence once more, Saya resting against HajI's warmth.

"They look so much like him." Saya murmured to herself, half asleep from the calming beats of HajI's heart.

"Who? Oh, the girls." He realized. "Yes, they do favor Riku in more ways than you think."

Saya played with one of HajI's shirt buttons. "I want to think of this new future, HajI, but why does it feel like it belongs to somebody else?"

"Because this is what was stolen from you," HajI replied, his voice low. "It's your time to reclaim it."

With that he brushed his lips lightly against hers, tasting. Then it grew deeper as Saya pulled him closer.

They kissed till Saya regretfully had to pull away, her head felt weak with the lack of oxygen.

HajI, not sparing a wasted moment, drew his lips downward where he kissed her collar tenderly, sending a flash of heat across Saya's skin with each one.

"HajI?" Saya said breathlessly.

HajI only groaned in response as his teeth grazed her neck.

"I love you."

He froze in his pleasuring act, pulling back slightly to look her in the eyes. His thumb caressed her cheek.

"How long I've waited to hear those words from your lips." HajI kissed her again, one that grew more lustful with every heated breath.

Saya soon found herself upon her back, desperately fumbling with HajI's shirt. Giving up at her attempt, she pulled, popping the buttons of. HajI laughed at her eagerness.

Saya's hand ventured across the smooth surface of his chest, marveling at his own perfection. She ran a hand across his chest ever so lightly, earning a shudder and a low moan before he attacked her throat once again.

She felt him _everywhere_. Her senses heightened with his tender touch., and she loved it.

Craved it. She needed more.

She needed him.

* * *

HajI heard the low growl from Saya, and he paused briefly.

"Saya?" He asked.

Before he could comprehend, their positions where switched. Saya now had him on his back, straddling his waist. Her eyes glowing crimson in the night.

HajI's heart stopped at the site, knowing very well his queen had been replaced by the demoness once again.

He tried acting quick by restraining her wrists, but her own reflexes caught him off guard. HajI now laid helpless in the demoness's grip. Completely at her mercy.

"Saya," He whispered. "Please…come back to me."

Saya only smiled, hunger and lust filled her eyes as she leaned closer. Her lips skimming along the pulse in his neck.

"Saya." He begged.

She kissed his neck once then sank her teeth deep, drinking in his life blood.

HajI felt pain then pure bliss as his queen fed from him. The greatest pleasure a chevalier could ever experience till his conscience began to fade.

"Sa…ya."

Just as darkness claimed him, he felt a single tear fall upon his cheek like a raindrop.

* * *

When he awaked the next morning, he was aware of her warmth in the morning chill.

Saya sat with HajI against her chest with her arms wrapped tightly around him.

He turned his head slowly, looking at Saya behind him.

Her head slumped forward as she slept, and dry tear stains marked her face.

Careful to not awake her, HajI untwined from Saya's grip. He then slipped his arms beneath her, carrying Saya bridal style back to her room.

* * *

***wipes brow***

**Phew! Finally. **

**I have no idea why this chapter became so hard to finish, but I finally did it!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Much love and thanks,**

**Cookie 3**


	6. That time of the month

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I'm soo sorry for this late update, but the reason for that was that I was sick and just didn't feel like writing at the time. But I've finally finished! And also (I'm just blabbing here) I'm getting a new lap top this week so maybe it'll be where I can update more. (hopefully) **

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! :D **

Just to make it clear for anybody: _Words like this are used for thought,_ _**and words like this are used for flashbacks.**_

* * *

_**That Time of the Month**_

* * *

It was January 14, second week of the month. HajI knew very well of the schedule.

It began at 4 a.m. with Kai lumbering downstairs to the kitchen, hand over his mouth as he yawned. He acknowledged HajI with a uncivilized grunt before continuing to prepare breakfast.

At 5: 03 the girls came down, both excited for the new day. Unlike their mother or Saya, they've never once had to face a day of hardship other than a calculus test. Both so unaware of their own kind.

Of course, they know of what they are, but they've never witnessed the true power of a chiropteran. Never witnessed the bloodshed, nor did HajI ever want them to.

"Morning, Uncle HajI." Hibiki said in a perky mood this morning. She was dressed in her soccer uniform, her long hair braided neatly behind her. "Kai." she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Kai grunted. "Is it so hard to call me dad?" He muttered.

She only giggled as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Coffee, Kana?" She asked her sister as Kanade swiftly made her way down the stairs, dressed a bit more elegant then her twin. "No thank you." She replied, grabbing an apple and ignoring the hearty plate of eggs, bacon, and toast that Kai prepared.

Hibiki took Kanade's plate from Kai. "Mmm. Just what I wanted." She said before sitting down next to HajI and scarfing down her food.

Kai stared down at the extra plate of food then look to Haji. "Do you think Saya would be up?"

"I think sleep is the best thing for Saya at the moment." Haji replied.

"Oh? And miss a chance at a hot breakfast." Said a voice from the stairwell.

Saya entered the room, wearing only a wrinkled tank top and shorts.

Haji noticed that she'd changed her apparel since the accident last night.

"Morning, Saya. Sleep well?" Kai asked, handing the plate out to her.

"Like a log." She laughed, but Haji could sense that it was forced.

"Well the new haircut sure does suit you better." He rub a his hand over her hair, messing it up.

"Kai!" She protested, moving from his grasp and settling down at the table in the seat furthest from HajI.

This irritated him a bit.

_"She can be so childlike sometimes." _He thought.

After all, the role of a chevalier is to be used and disposed of however his queen sees fit.

_"But that was not Saya's bidding." _A voice from within reminded him. _"You know very well that Saya would rather suffer from hunger and take only what is needed for her to survive. She'd never let her bloodlust take over like that." _

"What if her body suddenly needs the extra blood?"

He countered with the voice. _"She's done without for so long that it surely can't be healthy for her. Perhaps that is to explain her recent attack?" _

"If so," Replied the voice. _"Are you just going to stand back and watch as she becomes a monster? The one thing she feared most of becoming, and that if it ever happened to her again she made you promise to kill her. Are you going to be a lap dog or will you do something about it?" _

HajI closed his eyes for a mere second. Memories of last night flooded his mind.

* * *

**_"I wish to be no one's master." Saya said as she leaned against him. _**

_**"If that is what you wish then I'll simply be me." HajI replied. "The one that hated you back when Joel brought me to the Zoo. The one who found friendship with you years later. The one who will always be your Chevalier. The one who grew to love you with every passing day. The one who -"**_

_**Her warm hand covered his mouth, and he tasted her sweet flesh upon his lips.**_

_**"Quite talkative tonight aren't we?" She asked, her face ablaze with a blush.**_

_**That face, so young and innocent despite the life she's lived. It was so pure, and HajI wished to protest that innocence.**_

_**No matter what the cost…**_

* * *

Haji's eyes opened, falling on Saya, who was having a conversation with the girls. Everything about her seemed forced - her smile, her laugh, but her eyes were shallow.

She was on the edge, HajI could feel it. The bad part about it was that she was the one throwing herself over the cliff. She always did this - punished herself over nothing,

"Saya." He whispered so softly.

Surprised, Saya paused mid-sentence as she looked across the table. She regretted it as soon as her eyes connected with Haji's burning ones.

She coughed into her hand, dropping his gaze as if it really had burned her, and returned to the conversation.

"So what are you guys doing up so early on a Saturday morning?" She asked, ignoring the weight of Haji's gaze.

Hibiki finished the last bite on her plate, jumping up to place it into the sink. "I have soccer practice at eight then a game at twelve." She looked at the clock on the wall. "Kai!" she said suddenly alarmed. "She's late!"

Kanade grabbed a water from the fridge. "Don't worry, Hibiki." She comforted. "I can sense her just a block away."

Hibiki instantly calmed. "Oh good. I can't afford to be late. After all, this is the last game of the season." She slammed both hands on the bar. "You guys are coming right? Uncle Haji? Aunt Saya?"

"You guys really don't have to call me -"

"Please! Oh, please say you'll come!" Hibiki pouted.

Kai whacked her on the back of the head with the morning newspaper. "Leave them alone, Biki. I'm sure Saya has other things to do besides watch a soccer game."

"Actually," Saya smiled. "That sounds like a lot of fun. Kanade, you wouldn't mind if I tagged along with you this morning would you? I'd like to hear one of your practices."

The blue eyed girl beamed from ear to ear. "That would be great! Then we could walk together to the game. What about you, Uncle Ha -" Kanade broke off when she turn to speak to him.

Everyone's heads turned to the now empty spot.

"Well, that was rude." Hibiki muttered.

A knock was heard from the front door.

"I've got it!" Hibiki called out, jumping clear over the bar and rushing to the door.

She opened the door to reveal a small petite young woman with honey blond hair. She had a white lab coat on with a red shield patch over the best pocket.

"Looks like somebody's eager this morning." She commented as Hibiki rushed her in. "You have a game?"

"Last one of the season and I have to be there early for practice. Pleeeease, Patty." She held out her hands towards the woman.

Patty laughed, digging into her bag she pulled out a thermos and handed it to her. "Here you go. Drink up."

Saya move close to Kai. "Who's this?" She whispered.

"That's Patty Schief. She works with Red Shield as one of their scientist, and she was also Julie's apprentice. She comes by once a month to give the girl's transfusions just like you. Though…Hibiki has her own way of administering it." Kai gave a pointed look at Hibiki, who was chugging down the blood filled thermos. "Speaking of which…" Kai suddenly thought. "Hey, Patty, do you have an extra blood bag on you?"

"Changing your diet, Kai?" She joked, looking up from her work of placing an IV in Kanade.

Hibiki took one last swallow then slammed the thermos down on the table. "See you guys later!" She called back as she left running out the door.

"Okay, Kanade, you're all set. Just give it thirty minutes." Patty said kindly, giving her a pat on the arm. "Now what's this about an extra blood bag, Kai?"

"Oh, it's not for me." He jabbed a thumb at Saya. "It's for her."

Patty took notice of Saya for the first time and her eyes widened in surprise. Taking a hesitant step forward, Patty asked, "This is her? _The_ actual Saya?" She caught herself staring and shook her head. "I'm sorry it's just that I've heard so much about you from Julie and - wow! I can't believe you're standing here before me. _Right now_."

"Um, hi…" Saya said, a little embarrassed. "It's nice to meet you too, and you don't have to worry about the…um…blood bag. I'm fine, really."

Patty's eye brows arched. "You sure?"

Saya nodded.

The image of HajI lying unconscious flashed, and she felt sick at the mention of blood.

"I'm sure."

* * *

Thirty minutes came and went. Patty had just left and Saya was now walking along the sidewalk with Kanade, who lugged a huge cello case behind her.

"Kanade?" Saya asked hesitantly, fearing that if she didn't act soon her chance would be gone.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I catch up with you in a sec. I forgot that there was something I needed to do this morning in town." Saya bit her lip, hoping her niece wouldn't see through her shallow lie.

"Of course. You know how to get to the school right?"

Saya smiled. "Yeah, I know the way."

* * *

It only took five minutes of full out sprinting to catch up with Patty, who was just about to board the bus.

Patty saw her from afar and waved.

They now stood to the side of the busy sidewalk.

"What's the matter, Saya? Did you _run_ all that way?" Patty asked.

Saya paused to take a few deep breaths of needed air. "I need…I need to speak to Joel. Where…Can I meet him?"

"Joel? Why would you want to speak to Joel?"

Saya opened her mouth to answer, but Patty stopped her with a wave of her hand. "No need to tell me. It's none of my business, but as for meeting him…He doesn't leave Red Shield headquarters much these days."

"Then can you take me there?" Saya pleaded.

Patty stood there, thinking. "I might be able to help you meet him." She said, pulling a a piece of notebook paper and a pen out of her bag.

"There's my number. Call me tomorrow and I'll come pick you up." Patty said as she raced to catch the last bus.

Saya stared down at the torn piece of paper in her hands.

_"Will you have the answers to my problems?"_


	7. I Wish To Be With You -- Always

**Author's note:  
I would like to apologize for this late chapter, but let's say life decided to throw me a fast pitch which hit be smack between the eyes. So...yeah. Result was late chapter. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Thanks for enduring the wait!**

* * *

**_I Wish To Be There…Always._**

* * *

"_For once, this night felt normal." _Saya smiled at the thought.

The twins walked on ahead, their arms linked as Hibiki rambled on and on about the playoff game.

"We had no chance out there tonight. It was a miracle that the White Knight's lead player sprained her ankle."

"Hibiki!" Kanade chided. "You shouldn't think like that."

Saya was glad this was the simple life they held.

"Okay," Kai sighed. "What's been up with you today? I've notice you spacing out more than once. Is everything alright?"

"Kai, do you remember that night at the Met?" Saya asked, staring ahead instead of looking at her brother's confused gaze.

"Sure I do. Kinda hard to forget something like that." He stretched his arms back, popping them. "I may be old, but I'm not _that_ old." He laughed.

Haji's bloodstained body flashed within her mind.

"Do…do you ever wonder if…It would've been best that I had just ended it all that night?" She said, her voice dropping off.

Kai stopped dead in his tracks; his face in utter shock. All laughter now gone from his face, and Saya instantly regretted it.

"I'm sorry – I shouldn't have said that. There's…just a lot on my mind these days–"

Kai took hold of her shoulders, shaking her lightly. "Don't – Don't ever say something like that! Why would you ever think that?" Pulling her close, he wrapped his arms around his sister.

Saya grasped his shirt, fighting back the stinging tears. "I've hurt so many people, Kai. I don't deserve this life. I don't deserve this second chance."

His grip tightened around her. "No. No you don't deserve this second chance. You deserved another and many more after that. I don't know how many lifetimes you've had, but in each one of them you were used as a weapon and a tool against chiropterans. From the moment you were born, you were seen as an experiment, but you're not. You're Saya, my little sister. And whatever you're going through right now, we'll face it together…as a family."

"You're just like him…Dad I mean." Saya said, pulling back from his embrace.

Kai smiled. "Come on, I think we're being left behind." He noted as we both watched the twins distant bodies disappear over the hill.

Saya stayed put when he tugged on her arm.

"Actually, Kai," She said. "There's something I've got to do."

That look in her eyes was all the hint Kai needed and he let go of her hand. "Alright, but pass the message along that Hibiki is going to kick his ass for ditching her winning game."

"I'll be sure to pass it along." Saya grinned halfheartedly, turning to head off in the other direction.

"Saya,"

She paused in her tracks, facing her brother again. He stood there on the empty sidewalk, the stoplight highlighting his ginger hair to green. Kai's eyes were soft and caring.

"To answer your question: no. No, I've never wished for that day to be different then it was. Because of that day, I now have two wonderful daughters as well as my sister. If it had been different, I wouldn't have a reason to keep on fighting."

* * *

It took hours of searching, but at last there he was. Her sensitive ears hearing the swells and drops of his delicate music even before she saw him.

He sat outside the local coffee shop, propped against one of the pillars while some late-nighters crowded around him.

Haji noticed her standing amongst the people and his eyes never left her till he finished. Even when he finished is solo and the people began to disperse, they just stood there, staring at each other.

For a brief moment, he tucked his cello back into its case, clicking it shut. Standing up, Haji toward over Saya, his shadow falling over her as he walked closer.

They were just a hand's length away, but neither reached for the other. Instead, Saya looked up, smirking. "I've been asked to warn you that you're on Hibiki's wanted list."

"Hmn?" Haji raised an eyebrow.

Saya laughed lightly. "If I were you, I'd stay out of her sight for awhile."

Haji smiled, shaking his head. With his hand he motioned down the street. "Shall we?"

Saya nodded, taking his hand as Haji led her through the brightly lit town.

* * *

"You left?" It wasn't a statement, but a question.

They sat together on a park bench. Haji sitting on one side with an arm around Saya's waist while she leaned against him, legs curled up on the bench.

To anyone walking by, it would just seem like a typical couple relaxing at the park late at night – or was it morning?

Saya couldn't tell the hour with the buildings blocking the moon from sight.

"I didn't wish to, but you left me no choice." He sighed. "I could see it every time you looked at me. You blame yourself for what happened that night –"

"Because it was my fault!" Saya balled her fist into Haji's shirt. "You should've stopped me. _Why_ didn't you stop me?"

Haji's thumb swiped away a stray tear, tipping her head up so that she would look at him.

"First of all," He said. "_You_ never attacked me. Consider it the one who attacked back in Vietnam," Saya shuddered at the said memory, but Haji continued. "That untamed chiropteran within you, somehow it's awakened."

His gaze lingered. "I know of your plans to see Joel, and I have to say I don't like it."

"But Joel is the only one I can think of to have _some kind_ of knowledge about this." When his look of disapproval didn't fade, she added. "Don't worry, Haji. I'm not going to be a part of Red Shield any more. You're right. Starting today, I want to live _my_ life once again. I no longer have to protect any one from Chiropterans, and I want to spend that time with…" Saya found herself struggling to admit it, so she turned her blushing face away.

Haji leaned in closer, nuzzling against the crook of her neck, and Saya's breath froze as she was very aware of his touch.

"Then if you still wish to go, then you're not going alone." Haji's breath thawed her chilled skin.

Saya opened her mouth to protest, but Haji silenced her with a kiss so soft and sweet.

"I'm not going as your loyal chevalier. I'm going cause _I_ wish to be with you…always."

* * *

It was 7:30 when they left Omoro's, and Kai and the girls were still sleeping in this Sunday morning.

Even the streets were bare as they walked down town. Only a few diners showed any signs of life.

Saya stopped at a payphone just outside the subway, dialing the number Patty gave her.

It rang three times before an answer.

"Hello." Patty's voice asked through the phone.

"Patty?"

"Yes?"

"It's Saya…"

* * *

"Joel's been excited to meet you since your awakening." Patty said as she drove.

"He is?"

She nodded. "He was afraid that you wouldn't awaken due to the fact that your main purpose of existence had been eliminated."

_"I was not born to just destroy my sister."_Saya thought.

Patty noticed the pained expression on Saya's face. "That was just Joel's own thoughts." She added quickly. "Your body tuned itself and instinct over the years into to finding Diva, so with that now gone he thought the body would induce itself into a coma."

"I'm glad that wasn't the case." Saya said softly.

"As are we." Patty agreed.

* * *

"Welcome to Red Shield's HQ." Patty announce as the guard finished scanning her ID card and waved her through.

"It's much bigger than I remember." Saya noted as she took in the white washed walls and gadgetry.

Patty laughed at that. "We've had thirty some years of renovations since you've been here."

Tapping a code into a number pad, Patty unlocked a door, motioning us inside as it slid open.

She took them down many hallways and rooms, till Saya's head spun from trying to remember the way back.

At last they entered a room which Saya would call comforting with soft brown colored walls, with the scent of old book leather.

Behind a large desk at the end of the room, sat an old man with graying hair and a worn face. He looked up from his reading and smiled.

"My, my." He said, wheeling himself out from behind the desk. "Seems like you haven't changed a bit, Saya."

"Joel?" Saya said.

"In the flesh, or what's left really." He chuckled. "Now what do I owe the honor? Please, take a seat."

Saya sat in one of the armchairs with Haji standing behind her. She was silently glad he came with her. Just his presence alone gave her the needed courage.

"There's something…I'd like to talk to you about."

"Go right ahead." Joel encouraged her.

* * *

**Author's note p.s**

**School starts for me in about two weeks, and I'll be in my junior year this year so I'm just warning you now. **

**Chapters may come once a week to once a month depending on my schedule and homework. **

**But reviews might just motivate me to write faster.**

***hint, hint* *nudge, nudge***


	8. Betrayed

**Author's note: Forgive me if the layout is weird. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of blood + !**

* * *

_**Betrayed**_

* * *

Joel sat there, patiently, occasionally scribbling something down on his notebook as Saya told him everything from her awakening. Though giving very little detail on that night she attacked Haji.

"Hmm." Joel tapped his pen against the pad. "Strange. Very strange indeed." He muttered to himself.

Rolling back to his desk, Joel opened one if the drawers, pulling out an old leather bound book fill to the brim with notes from all the past Joel's to the very beginning of Saya's existence.

"In all my studies, I've never heard of a case such as this, and the only thing close to it would be the Vietnam incident, but that was caused by forcing you to awake too soon. This on the other hand…" He fell silent for a moment, deep into thought as Saya sat there praying there was something – anything – to face this bloodthirsty beast within.

"I have a theory." Joel announced, and Saya's face lit up with a spark of hope. "And it's just a theory." He reminded her.

"Since Diva was released from her cell, it's been your job to hunt her down and kill her. It's a Chiropteran Queen's instinct to do so as in to gain power over the other. For there can only be one per generation to successfully breed and carry on that line of power. The catch to that is only the chevalier of the opposite sister can distribute that needed seed to reproduce, but this is all known to you both already."

Saya nodded, very much aware of this already.

"That one instinct, as you can say, kept your humanity in the past."

"My…Humanity?" Saya asked.

"Of course, for the majority of your first year awakened, you were brought up and raised as a daughter by (Saya's dad). Which played a big part in that, but Diva was exposed to no kind of "love". Only the pure lust of a Chiropteran Queen. Which is why she acted the way she did.

But now with your purpose now gone," Saya's blood began to boil again at thought of people only using her to get to Diva, but she stayed quiet. "I had two theories that might happen when went back to your hibernation."

"Which were?" Saya pressed.

Joel held up one finger. "One: You defeated Diva as well as her Chevaliers, making it impossible for you to carry on your bloodline and as result your body would've just shut down for good, ending the race known as Chiropterans."

"And two?" She asked, knowing that number one wasn't the case.

Joel brought up another finger. "Two: During your last awakening thirty years ago, you were able to sustain and push away any true Chiropteran traits. Surviving on very little blood intake, only sustaining on what was needed to survive. Because of the strong bond of your family, you were able to strive off of "love" instead of lust as your sister.

But now, I'm afraid your true self cannot be contained by that family love alone. Your body has been deprived of blood for so long that it's now acting against you to get what it needs to thrive. This would explain the sudden bloodlust you're now dealing with."

"Is there nothing I can do to stop it?" Haji saw the fear in her eyes, and it took everything to not wrap his precious queen in his arms.

Joel removed his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. "The only thing I can say for you is to find something strong enough to help you hold on to humanity. If not, your true self will take over and you'll have no chance at the life I'm sure you wish to live."

"But," Joel added. "I can have my people run a few tests to see what we can find if that will help put you to ease." He said kindly.

Pressing the intercom button he called Patty back into the room, asking to have her escorted to the labs.

"You can stay here." Said a blond haired man to Haji as he came up to flank Joel.

"David?" Saya exclaimed, shocked at the man in front of her. _It's like he never aged_, she thought.

His eyes were hard when they turned to look at her. "My name is indeed David, but the man you knew was my father. I've now taken on his role as "David"."

"So you're Julie's baby?" Saya smiled, rising from her seat she stretched out her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. You resemble your father so much."

David casted a heated gaze at her outstretched hand, but did nothing to return the gesture.

"Don't mind him, Saya." Joel said, waving a hand at the man behind him. "He inherited more of his father's lack of social skills."

David grunted.

"But he's right – in a rude sort of way." Joel said. "Haji you may stay here, we'll only be a moment."

Haji only stared at Saya, awaiting his orders.

"I'll only take a moment, Haji." She agreed with Joel.

Haji bowed. "As you wish." Casting a glance out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the pleased looked on David's face.

* * *

Saya lay still upon the padded table, squinting against the bright light.

"This is just a standard blood test, Saya." Joel said somewhere to her right. "It'll be over in a couple of minutes. Then we'll administer a blood transfusion to see if it helps your hunger any, alright?"

"If you think it'll help, then let's go for it." Saya said, shifting uncomfortably. Truthfully, she was a bit nervous even if she didn't want to admit it. Something about the white walls, the bright lights, and the sharp smell of antiseptic made her skin crawl.

"Just a little pinch." Said a nurse behind a mask. As she placed a needle in the crook of her elbow, Saya turned her head away. She made herself think of something other than the needle.

_"I'm not going as your loyal chevalier. I'm going because I wish to be with you…always."_

Saya's eyes closed, her mind beginning to drift as Haji voice calmly played through her mind.

_Haji,_ Saya thought. _I wish…to be with you also. _

"Well done, Saya. Just the transfusion left to go." Said a voice, but it was distant.

"Something…doesn't…feel right." She slurred, turning her head to find Joel, but the lights were unbearable.

"Ah, that would be the drug taking affect." Said Joel as he wheeled closer to the table. He nodded to the nurses, and they began to bind her arms and legs.

"Drug?" Saya asked stupidly, trying to raise up, but everything just felt so…calm.

"Yes, just relax now, dear friend. It'll be over soon enough." Joel soothed. "I must thank you one last time for helping us defeat Diva, but now your use has come to an end."

Saya managed to shake her head, but her voice was gone and her limbs hung limply to her side. She was helpless.

With one last attempt to escape, Saya bowed forward, straining against her restraints.

_Haji!_ She tried to scream loud, but not a sound was made from her opened mouth.

At last, Joel, David, and the nurses watched as Saya fell back in defeat, surrendering to the lure of the drug and darkness.

* * *

._.  
Please don't kill me for the ending.

I have more on the way!

Please review! 3

It would make my day. :D


	9. What's it like to dream?

**A/N: First off, I own nothing of Blood +.  
Second, I'm sorry if Haji's character is too OOC. He is REALLY a tough character to write. :/**

* * *

_**What's it like to dream?**_

* * *

_Haji!_

Something of his chevalier instincts reacted, and Haji all but ripped the door off the hinges, armed with a silver dagger in his clothed hand.

Only to be block by three armed soldiers outside the door.

He didn't even consider them as he easily jumped over them. Bullets grazed him, but to him they were merely a scratch which would heal in seconds.

Haji heart hammered in his chest as he ran, following Saya's scent trail through the many halls.

Someone fired a shot, and it whistled past Haji's ear. Turning he was face to face with David, who bared a gun between his eyes.

"That's as far as you go scum." David sneered, cocking the gun.

Haji let fly the blade in hand, landing it directly into David's heart before he could even consider pulling the trigger.

David didn't even blink. Instead his smile grew as he pulled the dagger out.

Though Haji appeared to look unphased by this, inside he was quiet shocked.

"Surprised?" David laughed. "You could say I've had an upgrade." When said, he fired.

Haji moved, but the bullet caught him in the shoulder, digging deep.

He sank to one knee, the pain pulsing with every heartbeat.

"Hrm." David grunted. "It would've been better for you if you'd just stayed still." He watched as Haji tried to dig the bullet out of his shoulder. "There's no use. You won't find a bullet in there; it's already dissolving as we speak. A genius invention from the lab boys if I do say so myself. No evidence left behind, and even if a chiropteran were to escape the poison in that bullet would slowly – and painfully – kill it instead."

Clutching his shoulder, Haji managed to rise back to his feet, a look of pure hate in his eyes now.

"A lot has changed in thirty years." David said.

Pushing the pain to the side, Haji attacked low, gathering power in his legs before kicking up with all his might, earning a satisfied _crunch_ when his hit aimed true.

David flew back into the wall, his head sitting at a strange angle as he slid to the floor.

Haji took advantage of this moment and barged through the door David was blocking.

The room was large, with several high-tech machines blinking and humming. In the midst of it, a group of nurses and scientists stood around the lone table in the room.

On the table, laid Saya, bound and not moving.

Haji saw one of the scientist raised a scalpel, the blade reflecting the light above. He waited for her to move, to do something in protest, but she kept deathly still.

Unwrapping his clothed hand, he stabbed through the scientist with the scalpel poised above Saya. He felt the man's spine crack and the life vanish from him as he dropped to the floor.

Fully aware of their intruder now, the room was in a panic with people scattering to escape, but they left Haji alone. No one dared tried to stop him as he broke the restraints, freeing Saya's arms then legs. During that whole scene, she never even twitched.

"Saya." He said.

Nothing.

Gathering her into his arms, he fled.

* * *

Twenty solders, armed to the teeth, entered the room. The only evidence of any conflict was the bloody mess on the lab floor, where Hokins laid dead. The rest of the people had fled, only Joel remained.

Hidden well from when Haji entered, Joel managed to escape unnoticed.

Joel pushed himself over to the lab table where he picked up a syringe filled to the brim with Saya's precious blood.

"Orders, sir?" Asked the chief of the squad.

Joel studied the vial before answering. "Send in Patty. I want her working on Gen 22 now that we have the last component. This would make the perfect opportunity to try out our new weapons."

* * *

Time meant nothing, yet everything.

To Haji, it was no more than falling dust, but now it could be the falling sand which marked their end.

Saya's heartbeat was faint, but it was there. At least it was there, that was more than he could ask.

Haji kicked against a tree top, projecting himself another fifty feet.

It was there. It was there.

The fire burning through his veins with unbearable pain, but he had to keep fighting.

For a moment his vision blurred, and Haji stumbled. With a growl, he pushed himself harder, regaining his footing.

A sliver of ocean could be seen now, appearing slowly over the horizon.

For the first time in over a hundred years, Haji was scared. There was nothing for him to do. He was helpless.

His grip on Saya tightened.

There was no time to reach Kai, no time to warn him.

Haji reached the last step of the crypt, his breathing becoming more rapid.

Gently he laid his queen down upon the remains of her cocoon, her face calm. Just as if she were sleeping.

Haji fell against the cool stone of the crypt walls, sliding down till he sat; resting as the fire slowly consumed his body.

From this angle, he could still see her. Reaching out, he stroked her cheek.

"Saya," He whispered. "I've wanted many times over to rest and dream with you."

Brushing a piece of hair from her face, he asked. "What's it like to dream?"

Saya remained silent. "In all my many years," He said. "I've forgotten what it's like."

Painfully, he drew another breath.

"Perhaps…I'll know…soon enough."

* * *

**A/N: It's short. ;A; I know. **

**But I'll make you a deal. **

**5 reviews: And you'll have the next chapter this Friday.**

**10 reviews (like that's ever going to happen): I'll post the chapter this Wednesday. **

**Okay? :) **


	10. My blood

**A/N: **

W.O.W

Chapter ten.

I honestly didn't think I'd make it this far so...

Thank you, Readers. :)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Blood+ except for my own characters. (including evil Joel :3 )**

* * *

_**My blood**_

* * *

Slowly Saya return to the existing world and out of the drug induced dreamland, though it wasn't without its consequences.

"Ugh!" She groaned, covering her face from the first sliver of sunlight as she opened her eyes.

_This reminds me of my first hangover, _she thought.

Pulling herself up, she managed a sitting position, propping against her hands.

"What?" Saya looked down where her hand laid, feeling the silky smoothness of her own cocoon.

_How did I get here? _

She remembered the haunting gaze of Joel as he smiled, saying his last regards. She remembered the night spent with Haji on the park bench. Hibiki's winning goal, Kanade' s cello solo, Kai's aged loving face….

_Was…was it all…a dream? _She asked herself, staring at the torn fragments of webbing.

Then a sharp, bitter smell mixed with blood sent her heartbeat racing.

Snapping her head towards the smell on instinct, she found Haji laying against the wall next to her. His face was flush and feverous, sweat rolling down the side of his face.

Saya dropped to her knees next to him, ignoring the sudden wave of vertigo and took her shirt sleeve to wipe away his moistened face. Even then his eyes were distant as they met hers.

Saya's wandering fingers grazed upon a wound on his right shoulder.

Haji weakly raised his hand, resting it against her cheek. "You're alive?" He whispered.

Saya took his hand into her own, noting how his skin felt as if it were on fire. "I'm fine, but what on earth happened to you?" She asked already sliding off Haji's coat to further excess the damage.

"Poison…It's no…use." He breathed.

Saya's hands froze. "What do you mean?" Worry clouding her eyes.

"No…time. You must help…Kai and the girls…Joel will be…after them too." His breathing becoming more strained with every passing second.

"Nonsense," She muttered, deliberately avoiding his gaze. "I'm helping you first." Saya said sternly, ripping his white under shirt instead of having to fumble with the buttons.

What awaited her made her gasp aloud, making her stomach turn at just the mere sight of it.

There wasn't a bullet hole anymore, but there was an angry red scar left in its place. Around it, the skin had darkened to a blackened bruise with visible blood veins running down his arm.

"My God…" Saya said hopelessly.

Haji rammed his head into the stone wall, eyes closed as he suffered through the pain. "Go, Saya." He growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm not leaving you." She replied.

_Oh God, what do I do? What do I do? _She scrambled through her brain for anything that might help.

Then something sparked.

"Haji," Saya said suddenly. "I'm going to try something, but it would be better if you didn't object."

"What..."

"My blood." She said simply. "Drink my blood, Haji."

Saya saw instantly that he disliked her plan.

_No._ His eyes glared at her.

A faint memory from long ago came to Saya's mind. When she offered her blood to him, he refused then also.

Saying, _I desire not to take, but to give. The greatest pleasure known to a chevalier is to be fed from our queen. _

And seeing now that he was to refuse the one thing that might save his life, Saya took matters into her own hands.

She sank her teeth deep within her wrist, drinking in the strange taste of her own blood, but she didn't swallow.

Instead Saya did the same that Haji did to her over thirty years ago when she laid unconscious on the science lab floor. That first kiss that brought her back into the world blood.

Tipping his head back slightly, Haji could only watch as Saya moved closer, pressing her bloodstained lips to his. Using her tongue, Saya parted his lips and allowed the blood to flow from her mouth to his.

She felt him swallow once, and saw Haji raise his hand. When she thought he'd try to push her away, he threaded his fingers into the back of her short hair and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss with newfound strength.

Saya soon had to fight for dominance as Haji greedily took what was left of the blood. When he found no more he broke away, a new light shined in his eyes while Saya struggled to regain her breath.

But Haji wasn't finished.

Wrapping one arm around Saya's waist, he tugged her forward where she fell against him, straddling his waist. Haji's human hand crept beneath the hem of her shirt and began trailing along the bumps of her spine.

Haji pressed another kiss against her lips, but it was soft and tender, not as fiery as the first, but still as heart stuttering.

His nose skimmed along the edge of her jaw. Saya could feel his heated breath on the collar of her neck.

"You're lucky we're in mortal danger right now, for I too have a beast within that is hard to contain." He whispered, sultry. Which sent a running chill down her back.

But it wasn't of fear.

It was _excitement._ _Anticipation. _

"We've got to find Kia and the girls and warn them." Saya said, pulling her mind from wandering daydreams.

Haji gave a stiff nod.

"Are you alright?"

Both their gazes went to the wound on his right shoulder. The red scar was still visible but it wasn't as prominent as before. The black bruise and blood veins had all but disappeared.

_At least something went right for once, _she thought.

* * *

**Author's p.s. note: **

Okay...so I didn't make it to the 5 review goal, but those three reviews absolutely made my week.

**To ovoriel**: Hmm...that might just be a possibility in the near future.

**To Esther Clemmens:** Hahaha, sorry about that. I love Haji, but I also love to torture him. I hope this chapter made up for it. XD

Also I would just like to give a shout out to Esther. Thank you so much for reading. You're support means a lot to me. :)

**To trigger: **I died when I read your comment. So just for you, I shall give Haji his moment of kick ass.

**I would also like to add, that school dayz are now upon me, and with that I barely find the free time to write. **

**But I still wish to continue this story, it's just that updates may take a little longer. Sorry. If I could, I would spend everyday writing on this story, but alas I cannot. **

**Like I said before, reviews are encouragement. **

**I don't need them, but it gives me the confidence to carry on. **

**Your words - whether good or bad - mean a great deal to me. **

**It means you guys took the time to tell me: what you like, what you think, what you hate, or anything really. **

**Reviews = Support**

**Support = Confidence **

**Confidence = More chapters **

**Once again, Thank you , Readers. :) **


	11. Up in flame

**A/N: Sorry if the formatting is weird. :/**

**I own nothing of Blood+ except for my own OC's**

* * *

**_Up in flame_**

* * *

Saya found herself crouched on the same roof that overlooked Omoro's from across the street that she used upon the day of her awakening.

"Do you sense anything, Haji?" She asked, eyes scanning for any possible threats.

"I sense only the beating human hearts and nothing out of the ordinary." Haji replied, his eyes slightly narrowing. "But I cannot sense Kanade or Hibiki."

"Of course, it's a school day. The girl's won't be back for an hour or so. Which is why we need to talk to Kai and inform him as soon as possible. Their lives are in as much danger as ours are right now."

Without delay, Saya jumped down from the thirty story building, landing within the shaded cover of an ally way.

Dodging cars in the street and pedestrians on the sidewalk, she managed her way to the diner's front door.

As expected the door was unlocked – as it should be since it was mid-rush-hour for the diner.

"Kai?" She called out, opening the door.

Saya's mind only had a fraction of a second for her highly sensitive ears to place a keen wail of an alarm that would go unnoticed by any normal human.

Also within that same time frame, Saya found herself bound tightly in Haji's arms.

Time slowed.

Saya still had her hand outstretched towards the place where she spent the best two years of her long life as Haji pulled her away.

Her home.

Her family.

Some of her favorite memories could be found on that old pin board on the wall.

_ Dad…Riku…_

Their grinning smiles from the pictures disappeared in the blaze of a massive fireball that exploded somewhere within Omoro's.

The blast shattered the windows along with part of the front entrance. People screamed as they were thrown to the ground by the sheer force of it. Cars swerved as they tried to miss the scattered debris in the road, but it was background to Saya.

"Kai!" She screamed over Haji's shoulder, a sob catching in her throat.

"Saya." Haji said in her ear as sirens blared in the distance. "Saya, calm down."

She didn't say anything. Only watched as smoke and flame danced out of the second story windows.

"He wasn't in there." Haji continued. "I didn't sense Kai anywhere near, Saya." He stood there with her in his arms, stroking her hair gently as Saya took shallow breaths.

"He's not…here." A swell of relief washed through her body and she let her head fall, limply, against Haji's shoulder.

_XXXEnter Line BreakXXX_

"Haji," Saya began.

"Yes?" He answered.

Both now stood a little more than a block away, watching from the edge of an ally as firemen tamed the flames. People gathered near the police tape, murmuring amongst themselves about this strange and tragic event of their local diner.

"Before the explosion, I saw the diner to be in the same shape it always is when Kai cleans up for the night. Even the chairs were still upturned on the table, and I can't see Kai closing the shop up without giving a heads-up beforehand. Something had to of happened earlier to make him just leave out of the blue like that."

Saya tapped a slender finger to her chin as she thought. Quietly, she pondered out loud. "It's probably futile, but it wouldn't hurt to try…"

Haji raised an eyebrow.

Grabbing on to his sleeve, Saya pulled him out of the ally, sprinting down the street with a Haji in tow.

XXXEnter Line BreakXXX

"And you are?" Asked the man behind the office desk. He removed his wire-rimmed glasses and clean them off with a handkerchief. After placing them back on, his gray eyes met hers as he awaited Saya's answer.

"I'm their…," _Would it work?_ "Aunt." She said.

The principal scoffed. "You mean to tell me you're the Miyagusuku twin's aunt when you look to be as young as one of our own students?"

Saya grinned. "I'm sure you say that to all the women who visit you."

The principal didn't look amused. "So what is your business here with us today, Hibiki and Kanade's _aunt_?" He asked a bit sarcastically.

Saya took a deep breath to keep her composure. _I don't have time for this!_

Placing a smile she hope looked convincing, she answered. "I would just like to know if the girls attended today."

With a "hurmph", the principal picked up the attendance sheet lying atop his desk and began to scan down the list.

"As a matter of fact," He began. "They were not in any classes today." He placed the sheet back down on the desk and looked at Saya. "Of course, this is nothing new to me in Hibiki's case, but it's strange for Kanade to out as well. She's had perfect attendance for the last three years except being gone one month each year."

"What?" Saya asked. "What happens for her to be gone for a month?"

The principal showed her the palm of his hands. "I do not dig into the personal lives of my students, Miss. Miyagusuku. All I know is that their father asks me permission once a month per year to dismiss them from class. Normally, I could never allow students leave that long, but both girl's always manage to stay top class so I don't complain."

"Do you know where they might be?" Saya asked desperately, gripping the edge of his desk.

"Miss. Miyagusuku, I've already told you." He leaned back into his office chair, folding his hands under his chin. "I do not wish to dwell in the personal lives of my students."

"Yes. Yes, you did. Thank you for your time." Saya said numbly as she left out the door.

The principal only grunted his acknowledgments, glad to be alone in his office once again.

XXXEnter Line BreakXXX

Luckily, class seemed to still be in session so it was no problem to reach the main door where Haji awaited outside for her.

In one fast motion, Saya released all the angry tension within her with a scream, hooking an arm to the left, planning to smash a fist into the concrete wall; but her hand never made contact.

Just a hair's breath away from the solid wall, Haji held Saya's wrist firmly with one hand. He regarded her calmly as she allowed her frustration to escape.

Feeling better, Saya released one long breath, relaxing her captured hand and entwining her fingers with Haji's.

Haji brought that same hand up to stroke her cheek. "I take you couldn't find what you were looking for?" He asked.

"More like half and half." Saya admitted. "I was correct on one thing though. Kai definitely left with the girl's sometime this morning. They never showed up for school. The only question now is: where in the world are they?"

"I believe he might know." Haji stated.

"Huh?" Saya snapped her head up, fully alert. Her keen chiropteran eyes followed Haji's gaze to the little coffee shop at the corner of the street.

Sitting beneath one of the shaded outdoor tables sat a shaggy blond haired man roughly in his early twenties. He wore dark cargo pants and a jacket with the collar turned upright. To any other passerby, it would simply look as if he were read the daily newspaper outside in the middle of winter, but his eyes were elsewhere than on the recent headlines. Though not directly, he still had a sharp eye on the both of them.

"Is he from Red Shield?" Saya whispered.

"Hard to tell, but you can never be too careful." Haji moved so that his body stood between the mysterious man and his queen.

"I want to keep an eye on him and know what he's up to." Saya said.

"As you wish."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter Twelve_**

* * *

**A/n: First off, I'm soooooo sorry that this chapter is so late ._. More on why at the end, but without further ado...I give you this crappy chapter. **

* * *

Saya weaved through the never ending crowd as she walked down the main street, alone, thinking how strange it is to not have at least one person call out and say, "Hi". Her usual trips into town were made up of idle chat with some of the regulars from Omoro's, but now only a wave of strangers stood before her.

She stopped outside one of the clothing stores, gazing through the shop window, though her mind was far from shopping.

Focusing on the reflection in the window, Saya was able to see everything behind her without turning around and her eyes quickly spotted her target. Half hidden by shrubbery, the man carefully kept a watchful eye on Saya.

_"He can't possibly be from Red Shield." _Saya thought to herself. _"But he could also be waiting for the perfect moment to strike when I'm away from this crowd."_ The corner of her lip twitched upward. _"Isn't he in for a surprise." _

Saya left the shop window, continuing till the people began to slim and to the narrow mazelike alleyways of the inner city.

She didn't have to look back to see if she was still being followed. The steady heartbeat of her pursuer pulsed lightly in her sensitive ears.

It was so tempting…

Her prey was so close; nobody would see a thing…

Saya winced when she felt the tip of her fangs prick her bottom lip.

Shaking her head slightly, she cursed herself for allowing such thoughts at a time like this. _"Pull it together, Saya." _

"Hey!" Said a voice behind her. "Hey! Excuse me, Ma'am, could you help me out for just a sec."

Saya never turned to look at the man, instead she increased her stride.

"Hey, wait!" He called out again. Saya could hear his shoes pounding on the concrete as he raced after her.

Turn after turn, Saya stayed just ahead of the man to keep him on his toes as she would suddenly take another sharp turn.

"Will you just wait up a sec?!" The man huffed angrily, still quite determined in his chase.

To Saya, this little run was nothing more than a leisurely jog. She actually enjoyed this little workout to stretch her well rested muscles as well as keep her mind off of her creeping hunger.

Up ahead, the alleyway halted in a dead end and Saya skidded to a stop.

The man rested his hands upon his knees, trying to catch his breath. With a grin he said, "Nowhere to run now."

Haji landed nimbly behind the exhausted man.

"You're right." Haji agreed. "There's nowhere to run."

Saya watched in humor as the man's eyes widened when he stumbled to get away from the man who suddenly appeared behind him.

"Now," Saya took a step towards the man. "Why is it that you need our _help _so badly that you decided to follow us around town?

The man raised an arm to cover his face as Haji pulled him to his feet by his shirt collar. "He – hey! I never meant you any harm. I was only trying to deliver a message. Kai never said you'd doup me! That bastard…"

Saya's eyes narrowed. "What of Kai? And how do you know him?"

"Lo – look here, missy. I'm no threat to you so why don't you lay off the evil eye, huh?" The man dusted his jeans off as he stood, keeping a wary eye towards Haji. "I'm only returning a favor so take your damn message." He huffed, holding out a piece of paper towards her.

Saya took the crumpled paper from him and read the familiar handwriting of her brother's. She crushed the note in her hand. Knowing very well that this was indeed from Kai, she decided to test him.

"How am I supposed to know this is from Kai and not some kind of set up?" She asked.

The man threw his hands up. "Hell if I know?! I'm just the messenger boy here. I found it in my mail box with a picture telling me I should find you and give you the note. I don't ask for details; just do what I'm told. That's how I stay alive out here."

"Well I'm afraid that's not good enough." With a playful glance at Haji, she said, "Take care of him, Haji."

The faintest grin appeared upon his lips. "As you wish." He nodded.

"No – no!" The man screamed, backing up against the brick wall. "You've got to believe me. Please!"

Haji slowly pulled a silver dagger from his sleeve and the man screamed even louder.

"No – please, no! Riku! Riku!"

All playfulness left Saya's face. She turned to the man. "What?" She gasped.

The man's breathing came out rapidly as he stared at the blade within Haji's hand.

"Kai – " He panted. "Kai said that if – if you doubted the message to say that name. I have no idea what it means, but – "

"Go." Saya whispered.

"Huh?" The man stared at her as if he miss-heard.

"You're free to go." She said emotionlessly. "Haji." She commanded.

"Yes, Saya."

With that they left, leaping to the third-story roof and leaving a very dumbfounded man in their wake.

* * *

_"This_ is where he wanted us to go?" Saya asked grudgingly, as they stood beneath a half crescent moon.

They traveled over an hour or so going outside the city limits till houses became more distant, eventually ending up at a single story house with all around rustic charm.

Haji looked from the note in his hand to the address on the mailbox.

"It is indeed." He confirmed.

Saya traveled up the paved walkway to the front door where she knocked twice.

From within, Saya heard the click of a lock turn before the door flew open and she was staring down the double barrel of a shotgun.

Saya didn't flinch, but she pushed the gun away, annoyed. "Cut it out, Kai. It's just us."

"Well," Kai grunted, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he removed the gun from Saya's face. "Looks like you two found the place just fine."

"It wasn't that hard considering it's the only house within a mile. Who's house is this anyway?"

Kai smiled, allow them inside with a wave of his hand. Haji closed the door quietly behind them.

Saya follow Kai into a quaint little kitchen, pulling a coffee pot from the cupboard and filling it with water before placing it atop the gas stove.

"I bought this place…maybe ten years ago. It was built sometime in the early nineteen hundreds, and completely run down. So I bought it cheap and worked on it little over a year before it was livable once again. It's a great place to get out of the city and just relax for awhile…as well for other reasons." Kai ran a hand through his ruffled ginger hair.

Saya leaned against one of the whitewashed cabinets. "Do those 'other things' require you to leave with the girls for a whole month?" She asked.

"How did you - ?" Her brother's eye held surprise before he shook his head. "You went to the school didn't you?" Kai laughed. "How'd you get them to tell you?"

"I…may have told them the truth that I was Hibiki and Kanade's aunt." Saya smiled.

"And they believed you?"

"No, but I didn't get far with their information." Saya found three mugs and brought them to her brother. "That's when we ran into your little _messenger _boy."

"Ah, so Nick did find you. I hope you left him in one piece. He's too good to replace." Kai said, as he poured coffee into each of the mugs.

Saya took hers and gave one to Haji which he took with a nod, but didn't drink. She turned back to Kai, who was watching the rising steam from his cup. "So what's with the month long vacation?" She asked.

Kai took a sip of coffee before answering. "I come here every time the girls enter their hibernation."

Saya's eyes furrowed in confusion. "You mean to tell me that they go into hibernation for only a month?"

"I'm still as confused as you are." Kai said. "Joel can't find any explanation other than to say that each set of Queens differs."

Saya felt bile rise in her throat at the mention of Joel's name.

"Once a year for a month," Kai continued. "I bring the girls here to rest. In a way it's much easier than having to wait _thirty years_." Kai jabbed with a smile.

"So they're sleeping now?"

"Kanade just went into hibernation today. Hibiki will soon join her." Her brother took a long pull from his mug before asking, "Where have you two _been_?"

Saya stared down at her reflection in the cup. "Maybe you'll like to hear about that in the morning."

All playfulness left her brother's face, and for a moment it was like her father was standing here before her.

"Saya," Kai said sternly. "Do _not_ treat me like the fool I was."

She sighed, drawing courage from within to look her brother squarely in the eyes. "We can no longer trust Red Shield as our allies."

"What are you talkin – "

Saya continued over him. "Joel tried to kill me."

That shocked her brother speechless.

"I went willingly to Red Shield hoping that Joel could help me answer…some questions. I…I let my guard down and the next thing I know is that I'm lying within the family crypt with Haji dying on the ground beside me."

Kai's head darted from his sister to a very much alive Haji next to her.

"My blood healed him." She explained. "But for the safety of lives we can no longer trust Red Shield." Saya swallowed the lump in her throat as she struggled to tell him the rest. "We went to warn you at Omoro's, but…he had…there was…someone rigged the place. Oh God, Kai. I'm so glad you left when you did – "

The sound of the mug shattering against the floor made Saya stop. Kai's face showed nothing, but his eyes danced with emotion and Saya brought him into her arms.

"So it's gone?" He whispered, his voice thick.

Saya couldn't say it, but she nodded her head numbly. "I'm sorry, Kai. I knew how much you loved the place."

Kai pulled away from her abruptly, slamming his fist down onto the wooden table top with such force that it actually left a dent. "Dammit! Damn him to hell!" Kai shouted. "It…it was the last…the last thing Dad left to us."

Saya laid a hand softly on her brother's shoulder. "Don't worry, Kai. He'll soon pay. I swear he'll feel every ounce of pain that he has caused us."

"He will." Kai muttered. "He fucking will."

Silence engulfed the three, the chatter of cicadas soon becoming defining.

"Hey…Kai," Saya said softly to the hunched form of her brother. "Why don't you go get some rest? Haji and I will stay up."

Slowly, Kai stood up, his shoulders tense as he grabbed the shotgun with one hand, clicking it into place with just a flick of a wrist.

"No, you guys go ahead." He replied in a monotone. "I…I need some time to think." With that he left out the front door.

* * *

**A/n (cont.) **

**Okay...to sum most of it up...**

**1. Junior year in high school can be a bitch in the butt. **

**2. I've had a bit of writer's block lately **

**3. No frikin' time anymore. Seriously, I actually glad I finished finally. I've been writing chapter almost every night for the past month at 12 am to 1 usually because it's the only free time that I have. **

**4. Life. It's growing beyond this computer screen. **

**This story is not done with yet!**

**Just please be a bit patient with me. _ **

**So sorry for the wait, readers. (that is if I still have any left) **


	13. Moonlight's Kiss

**_Moonlight's_**** Kiss**

* * *

**A/n: Filler chapter. Nothing much. Sorry for the length. **

* * *

Saya led the way though the dark farm house, stepping lightly over the hardwood floor. From behind a closed door, she could hear the two distinct heartbeats of her nieces, one low and shallow in its state of rest and the other strong and steady.

She gently placed her hand upon the door and stood there for a moment before continuing onward.

Towards the back corner of the house was a guest room complete with a half bath, Saya noticed as she walked into the room. Haji stopped within the doorway.

Turning her head, she looked to see why he stopped and her eyes narrowed at his apparel.

Grabbing his sleeve, she said, "Sit." Pulling Haji into the room and making him sit on the edge of the bed.

He only sighed as he did what he was told, propping his cello case against the bed.

Saya returned from the bathroom with a damp wash cloth in hand. Kneeling on the ground she removed what was left of Haji's tattered shirt and jacket, and discarded them to the floor. Using the washcloth, she removed the last of the blood smeared on his chest, her hand gliding over his smooth skin. She soon found her face captured within Haji's strong hands. Looking up, she found him staring at her, longingly. The moonlight casting shadows along his cheekbones.

Saya huffed. "Quit distracting me." She muttered, casting her eyes away from his melting orbs and back to the task at hand. She could feel the heat rise from her neck to her cheeks.

Haji chuckled.

Surprised by hearing something so…human from him, Saya glanced up and asked, "What?"

Haji leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his queen's waist and pulled her up from the floor, sitting her so that she sat straddling his hips.

He touched his forehead to hers, smirking. "You get quite irritated when you're thirsty."

"Do not." Saya grumbled back.

His smile faded, and his face returned to that all familiar monotonous state. "Saya," He whispered. "Do not regret taking what is already yours."

Saya laid her head against the bare skin of his chest. "I'm scared, Haji. I don't want to hurt you."

He gently lifted her head, lovingly holding her gaze. "My greatest pain is to see you suffer."

Saya traced a hand along his bare arm all the way to his shoulder, a trail if goose-bumps following in her wake. She traced the vein alongside his neck, his jaw-line, and then his lips. Savoring the reaction and dancing emotion behind his eyes. Saya took her hand and firmly pressed it against his chest, pushing him until his back rested against the headboard.

Saya forced herself to take a deep breath, closing her eyes as she fought the bloodthirsty beast within.

* * *

Haji watched as Saya reopened her eye. Her crimson orbs glowing brightly in the dark room, but he did not fear her.

Her eyes held absolute control as they drew closer, her warm breath washed over him, sending shivers across his torso.

Saya's lips grazed his neck ever…so…slightly, driving him to the edge of his restraint.

From her lips, came three little words before her fangs pierced skin, and Haji was lost to the bliss.

* * *

Saya found the strength to pull away – too soon for her liking.

Haji's eyes were closed, but his breathing was steady. Saya smiled at his calm face, leaning down to kiss him once.

It meant gratitude.

And a whisper of love.


	14. This is my Choice

_**This is my Choice**_

* * *

**AN: I own nothing of Blood+. Only my imagination.**

* * *

Saya laid awake, turned upon her side as she stared out at the moon-washed landscape. It was just a little past three in the morning, and a sliver of dawn could be seen from the horizon.

Half an hour ago, she heard the creak of the front door as Kai returned. Saya listened to his footsteps, trying to make a mental map in her head of where he walked to pass the time.

Seven footsteps.

The creak of a cabinet opening.

A slight mutter along with a rattle of ceramic clanking together.

The cascading of water.

The rattle of a sugar packet.

One footstep.

Pause.

He continued walking, the creaks and groans of the hallway floor marked his position as he stopped outside the girls' bedroom. Kai stayed there for a moment's breath before he turned again, heading back towards the front of the house where the living room connects with the kitchen.

There he sighed, settling into one of the chairs.

After that he was silent and the crickets' orchestra once again filled the silence of the house.

Saya breathed deeply in, waiting for the morning to come.

Suddenly her senses were heightened the moment Haji's fingers grazed over the exposed skin where her shirt had been pulled up when she turned over. From her back, his fingers danced over her waist and down, pulling her body flushed with his still uncovered chest.

His nose skimmed the edge of her ear then he nestled into the crook of her neck before he said, "You should be sleeping."

Still wrapped in his arms, Saya turned so that she could be face to face with him.

"You're awake." She said in relief while also dodging his question. "I was afraid I took too much." She placed a hand upon his cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Perfectly fine." He assured her, kissing her forehead. "You should sleep. I'll keep watch."

Without giving her time to argue, he pulled Saya close, holding her securely within his embrace.

Giving in, Saya felt her eyes grow heavy till at last she fell into slumber, breathing in the familiar scent of her chevalier.

* * *

Before she ever fully awoke, Saya could smell breakfast wafting through the house.

"I'm starving." She muttered into Haji's neck.

Somehow during the night, she found herself resting on top of her Chevalier.

Not that it was a bad thing…

With a small chuckle, Haji leaned up, cradling her so that she was still lying against him.

"Then wake up." He said simply.

Saya only grumbled, still feeling the effects from the lack of sleep, but nevertheless she untangled herself from Haji's arms, though she let her hand linger in his a moment longer before she walked into the bathroom.

She discarded the sweater and jeans she'd worn for the past few days to the floor and splashed her face with cold tap. Toweling off, she realized that she had no other change of clothes with her.

_Maybe there's something of the girls' in the drawers that I could borrow?_, she thought.

Peaking slightly out from the bathroom door, she found the bedroom completely empty. Opening the door wider, Saya noticed that the bed had been made so perfectly that it would put the world's strictest drill sergeant to shame. There was also another set of clothing left folded on the edge of the bed.

Saya smiled, wondering how he always managed to stay one step ahead.

* * *

On the kitchen table was a conveniently placed plate filled to the brim with generous helpings. Saya took a deep breath of the mouthwatering aroma.

"Help yourself." Kai said from the living room as he flipped through the channels on the TV.

Saya grabbed a fork from the kitchen drawer then settled herself down into the deep blue colored loveseat across from her brother.

Kai sat with a plate of his own, pushing the scraps around, halfheartedly. He looked a million miles away even with his eyes focused on the TV screen, Saya noticed.

She ate in silence for a while, letting her brother gather his thoughts, and half-way through her breakfast, Kai suddenly switches off the TV.

Saya looked up from her plate, expecting to meet her brother's gaze, yet his eyes appeared to be as blank as the TV screen.

"I'm such a fool." Kai whispered, covering his face with his palm.

Setting her plate aside, she knelt beside her brother, taking his hand within hers.

"Kai, stop it." She said softly, but firmly. "You couldn't have possibly have known Joel's intentions."

"But what does he want? Over thirty years he's had his scientists come and observe the girls, and he _knows_ that they are no danger to the human existence. And you! You've done nothing but help them from the start. Joel would never use you like a tool…would he?" Kai demanded, starting intently into his sister's eyes that she had to look away.

"I can't answer that." Saya said, dropping her gaze. "So much has changed that it's hard for me to believe that I'm actually alive."

Kai chuckled lightly. "Trust me, you are as well as I." His smile faltered. "What exactly are his intentions, Saya?"

"Don't tell me your that blind, Kai." Hibiki scoffed.

They both jumped when she spoke, and looking over, they found her perched against the doorframe with her arms crossed, still dressed in her PJs.

"Oh, Hibiki, you're still awake." Kai greeted her.

She rolled her brown eyes. "Good morning to you to." Hibiki said, walking over to plop down into one of the armchairs.

"Can't you two see what he's trying to do?" The twin asked.

She was met with blank stares.

Sighing, Hibiki sat up. "My sister and I are a part from our mother therefore our blood is as one, and as long as Aunt Saya is alive our blood cannot kill one another, making it impossible for him to destroy us. Which is why Joel sought out you." She said, glancing Saya's way. "He already has our blood, which is lethal to you as our mother's once was. All he needs now is Aunt Saya's blood to take care of us, therefore ending the chiropteran race forever."

Saya blinked. "I never thought of it like that, but it makes the most sense." She conceded; within a blink of an eye, she paled. "The blood transfusion." She whispered to herself. "He already has my blood." She told the two.

"Which is why we must find a way to strike first." Haji said, appearing out of nowhere, standing behind the loveseat.

Saya stared in wonder at the crisp clean suite and freshly pressed shirt he now wore instead of his recently bloodied outfit.

_Where could he have possible have gotten that?_, she thought to herself.

"If it's a fight we've entered, then count me in." Kai said, standing to his feet. It's been awhile since I've been in action."

"Which is exactly why you're not going to be doing anything!" Saya exclaimed, rising to her feet as well.

"I'm coming as well." Hibiki spoke.

"Absolutely not!" Saya and Kai agreed brashly at the same time.

Then began a whirlwind of an argument.

"Saya, I'm old enough to make my own decisions!"

"You also have two children to take care of!"

"Don't treat me like some child! I'm not some impudent teenager! I'm nearly thirty years old in human terms!"

"I'm over two hundred years old! Compared to me, you are still a child, Hibiki!"

"This is just as much as my fight as yours! I have my sister to protect!"

"Which is why you need to stay here!"

"Hibiki, you can't possibly fight when you could go into hibernation within any minute!"

"I'm tired of you treating me like some defenseless human!" Hibiki jumped from her seat, storming out the front door with a bang, making the floor shudder underneath.

Gripping his hair within his fists and pulling hard, Kai muttered, "Dammit".

Saya propped her elbows against the back of the loveseat, burying her face into her hands.

"Kai…" She began.

But he said nothing, only grabbed the plates from the living room and wordlessly brought them to the sink, turning the faucet on as he began to wash them.

Haji stared wordlessly at his queen, knowing very well to stay out it as it was something for her and her family to deal with.

"Kai, please," Saya begged, staring at her brother's back. "Take care of the girls. Leave this to me."

Her brother slapped the dish towel against the sink, turning to face her. "And who's suppose to take care of you? This is not just your fight!" He shouted. "I promised Dad to look after you." His eyes soften. "Besides the girls…" He whispered, suddenly looking his age. "You're all that I have left. You three give me a reason to keep fighting...to live on."

Saya embraced her brother. "Then live." She said into his shoulder. "Nankurunaisa."

"It's been forever since I've last heard that." He admitted. Kai sighed once. "Just when I thought our life would be normal, you have to show up and bring trouble with you." Kai kidded, stepping back to rub a hand through her hair, making it spike up.

"Normal is overrated." She tried to kid back, but it was halfheartedly.

Kai laughed, patting Saya on the shoulder while his gaze went to the front door.

"What about Hibiki?"

Kai turned back to his washing. "Just let her be. It's better for her to deal with it herself. She'll cool down in a little while."

"Okay, if you say so." Saya stood on her tiptoes, giving Kai a chaste kiss on the cheek. "You make a great father, by the way. Dad would be proud."

Kai didn't say anything in return as she walked way, heading back towards her bedroom.

Haji followed close by, stopping at the doorframe as Saya knelt down to the floor, pulling Haji's cello case closer to her. She clicked the lid open and there awaited her chevalier's soul, glinting in the morning light. Saya ran a hand over the smooth surface of the wood. Her heart aching for the music only Haji could achieve. From the cello, her hand raised till it came upon the latch to the secret compartment. With a flick of her finger, the sheath of her sword was revealed.

"I made a false promise." Haji said to his queen. "Your life should not be painted in blood by wielding that sword."

Saya ran her thumb over the handle before grasping it in her fist, pulling it fully out of its sheath for the first time in thirty years.

"No." Saya replied, turning the blade so that it caught the light. "I will no longer wield this sword out of the order of someone else, but out of my own choosing to protect what I love…This is my choice." Her reflection stared steadily back at her, as if awaiting the orders from its master.

* * *

**AN: Okay, here you go. Chapter 14 for you guys. **

**I hate saying this because it makes me sound really mean, but would it be too hard to ask for 5 reviews for this chapter? **

**I wrote this during my spare time while also studying for my exams, so I really went out of my way to get this chapter finished as quickly as possible, and I'm only asking for 5 reviews as a small reward. Again, I don't expect a long lengthy review. Just stopping by to say hi or your input on the story is enough for me. **

**Maybe I'm just ranting.**

**Who knows?**

**I also have a question for the readers. **

**Do you think this story is worth continuing? I'm just afraid that I'm doing a crappy job over here. **

**Though please consider that I don't nearly have the time to put forth the effort I wish I could into this story like I want to, but how is it so far? **

**Thanks again to those few readers who made it this far. :) **

**Cookie~**

**(p.s. I'll just go ahead and thank you now Esther. XD ) **


End file.
